


Loved Me Back To Life

by Charlitflair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, New York City, evilfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlitflair/pseuds/Charlitflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.U Takes place during S1/S2. What if Regina left Storybrooke after the curse broke. What if she went to New York to start her life over. What if she finds love, the one thing she had always been looking for. What if five years later, Rumpelstiltskin, Emma and Henry find Neal, who just happens to be with a very pregnant Regina and their son. Also on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Everyone looked around the hospital room as the magic washed over them. They were all shocked, looking directly at Emma and Henry.

"Wait, what's going on?" Emma asked confused as Henry awakened.

"The curse. I think you broke it." Henry said happily as he sat up from his hospital bed.

"It was true love's kiss." Blue informed.

"No...no!" Regina said in shock, finally digesting what had just happened.

"If I were you, your majesty, I'd find a place to hide." Blue smirked as the former Evil Queen crumbled in front of them. Regina rushed over to Henry, ignoring the looks she got.

"Henry, no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." Regina declares before rushing out of the hospital.

The former queen's heart broke at the look on Henry's face. Regina had never seen him look so unbelieving. The fact that her son did not believe that she loved him made her want to rip her own heart out. Regina knew exactly what that felt like. She had never wanted her child to feel like that and she had failed. Not being able to stand the way that everyone was looking at her, the way Henry was looking at her, she quickly ran out of the runs as fast as her legs can carry her back to her Mayoral Mansion. As soon as she entered her home, the tears began to pour out of her eyes. Regina didn't know what she could do. She refused to let her son see her be executed, knowing that would most likely be her fate.

Regina hurries upstairs and grabs as much as she possibly could and stuffed it in two suitcases. Clothes, shoes, her photo album and important trinkets from both, The Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. She was going to run. It was the only option she could handle. She would be out if everyone's lives. Henry would be happy and that's what mattered most. He would be able live with his family and have a normal life that she's always wanted for him.

As soon as all of her things were packed, she quickly put everything into her car. Regina went back int her kitchen for the last time and quickly wrote a letter to Henry, telling him how sorry she was and how much she loves him. As soon as it was finished she rushed back out to her black Mercedes. The former queen started her car and drove off towards the town line. Regina kept her eyes focused as she sped out of Storybrooke. As she approached the town line, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Regina kept driving and took a deep breath as her car crossed over the town line.

Regina looked in her rear view mirror and saw the quickly fading 'Welcome To Storybrooke' sign. It dawned on her as she was driving that she had no idea where she would go. She had never really cared about the places in this world. She truly only knew of two places: Boston and New York. Regina quickly decided on New York. It was farther away from Storybrooke and it would be her best chance at starting over.

Xx***xX

The Charming group quickly rushed to the Mayoral Mansion after hearing about the mob that was their way over to kill Regina. When they got there, they saw people yelling and shouting with Whale banging on Regina's door.

"Everyone leave!" Charming shouted at the mob of people outside the home of mayor.

"She needs to pay!" Dr. Whale growled at him.

"I know that and she will pay for her crimes. But this is not the way." Snow says as she moves to stand in front of the angry mob. Once everyone left, Charming looked back at Snow, Emma and Henry.

"She's not in there is she?" Charming asked his wife who shook her head sadly.

"No. She would have came out here and faced everyone if she was." His wife answered.

"Then where is she?" Emma asked angrily.

"She could be anywhere if she really has her magic back." Snow said.

"We're gonna find her right?" Henry asked worriedly. Even though Regina was the Evil Queen, she was still his mom and deep down he still loved her.

"I hope so." Snow whispered.

The Next Day: New York City (Five Years ago)

Regina nervously stepped outside of the train station, both suitcases in tow. There had been crowds in the Enchanted Forest but she had never seen one this big. The former queen stopped walking to take everything in. She hadn't even realized she was in a daze until a stranger bumped into her, knocking her out of it.

"I'm so sorry." The man said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You should be." Regina sneered and he stared at her in shock.

Someone's feisty. He thought. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." The man apologized and her eyes softened. She remembered that she wasn't the Evil Queen in this world. She had no authority, she was just a normal person like everyone else.

"No I...I apologized. I'm having a... horrible week." Regina said.

"Oh, well do you need some help? It looks like you're new here." The man asked and Regina hesitated.

"I...I am new here but I'm pretty sure I can figure it out on my own." Regina said, trying to end the conversation.

"Are you sure? New York City can be a very confusing place." He said and she pondered his proposal. Regina honestly had no idea what she would do here . Since here money supply was virtually endless, she could easily provide for herself but she had no idea where she would live or what she would do. Still, she was sure she could figure it out by herself.

"I'll be fine." Regina said trying t walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"At least let me walk you to your hotel." The man suggested and Regina raised her eyebrow.

"And what do I get from that?"Regina questioned.

"You'd be surprised." The man smirked.

"If I let you escort me to my hotel, will you leave me alone?" Regina said.

"If you still want me to." He said with a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Regina agreed and he grabbed her bags for her.

"Did you already have a hotel in mind or an reservation?" The mystery man asked.

"I don't. I...I've actually never stayed in a hotel before." Regina admitted and he looked at her with shock.

"Really?"

"I was from a small town. It didn't have any hotels, just a bed and breakfast." Regina said and he nodded.

"Okay. Do you plan on living here?" he asked and she shrugged.

" I don't know. I haven't fully decided yet." Regina answers. She hasn't had a real, genuine conversation with someone in so long and talking to him made her feel human. It felt nice that someone could actually take interest in her.

"Well, I think New York is a great place to live and it would be even better with you in it." Regina blushed at his comment.

"Do you say that to all of the women you meet?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." He replied with a grin.

"You know, I have yet to ask you your name." Regina said and he smiled.

"Neal. Neal Cassidy." He said.

"Regina Mills." She replied.

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you Regina Mills."

"You too, Neal Cassidy."

Xx***xX: Storybrooke

"She left a note for Henry." Emma said as the charming family searched through the Mayoral Mansion.

"And her clothes are gone." David said, coming down the stairs.

"So, she left. She just took her things and left Storybrooke." Snow questioned.

"I think so." Emma said, looking at Henry, who was devastated.

"So she's gone." Henry asked tearfully as he held Regina's letter in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Henry. She did leave but she loved you. I know it may not seem like it but she did. She loved you so much, Henry." Emma said looking directly into Henry's eyes.

"No she didn't love me!" Henry yelled as he threw Regina's letter down and ran upstairs to his room.

"I can't believe she ran. After all she's done to us, she has the audacity to run." David fumed.

"I know but at least she's out of our lives." Emma said and they nodded.

"And now we have to address OUR people." Snow says.


	2. Welcome To New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you liked the prologue! Here is the first chapter! It takes place fives years after the prologue!

"Babe, I'm home." Neal said as he entered the four bedroom house he shared with his wife and son.

"Hey!" Regina smiled as she looked up from her book. She was dressed in sweat pants and a maternity T-shirt, her hair in a braid going down her back.

"Still reading that book I see." Neal comments as he sat down next to her on the couch, kissing her cheek. It was probably the fifth time she had read it in the last five months.

"Why wouldn't I be. She'll be here in two months, dear." Regina replied and Neal began to rub her stomach, hoping his daughter would kick.

"I know and I can't wait to see our little princess." Neal smiled.

"Our little Brooklyn." Regina grins as she puts her book away.

"What did you do today?" Neal asked with a smile.

"Nothing, me and Max just read a little bit and cleaned." Regina answered with a smile.

"Where is our little knight? I expected him to surprise me at the door." Neal inquires .

"Napping. He was waiting for you t get home and I told him that if he took a nap you would be home sooner." Regina said and Neal nodded.

"Mommy!" Both parents laughed at the call that came from upstairs.

"I'll get him." Neal says, walking toward the stairs. Regina smiled softly as she heard the squeal of laughter come from her son.

"Mommy! Daddy's hwere." Max said excitedly.

"I know!" Regina replied with a laugh.

"Why you no tell me? I was 'possed to 'prise him." Max asked his mother with a pout and she smiled.

"Daddy wanted to surprise you this time." Regina said and the boy smiled.

"Okay!" Max said walking over to his mother, sitting down next to her.

"Did you have a good nap?" Neal asked his son and the two year-old nodded.

"Yup!" Max nodded. "Now I hungwy." The toddler expressed to his parents, rubbing his tummy.

"Daddy's hungry too. How about we go out to eat tonight." Neal suggests, looking at Regina, who nods in agreement.

"I could use a night out with my two favourite men." Regina smiles.

"Yay!" Max exclaims. "Daddy, we have to change!" Max says excitedly, trying to rush back upstairs.

"Slow down, buddy. There's no need to rush." Neal said and Regina chuckled as she got up slowly from the couch.

"Come on, Max. Let's get you dressed." Regina said, taking her son's hand.

"You get dressed too?" Max asked and Regina nodded.

"Yup. We're both gonna get dressed so we can look nice." Regina answered

Once they got upstairs, she dressed Max in a long sleeved plaid navy blue shirt and khaki pants. She finished it off with a navy blue sweater vest and matching tan shoes. She let Neal watch Max while she dressed herself. She wore a violet blouse and black maternity jeans with sliver flats.

"Ready to go?" Neal asked, peeking his head in the bathroom.

"Just about." Regina replied as she applied a light amount of make-up.

"You know you don't need any of that." Neal said and Regina smiled.

"A little never hurts." She replied as she put up her make-up back walked out of the bathroom.

"So, Italian or Chinese?" Neal asked his wife as he picked up their son.

"Pizza!" The toddler exclaimed causing both parents to laugh.

"Italian it is. We had Chinese last time." Regina says and Neal nods.

"Walking or cab?" Regina asks and Neal shrugged.

"Whatever you prefer."

"Walking it is." Regina smiles as they walked downstairs.

Meanwhile in Storybrooke:

"Are you sure you want to do this, Emma?" Snow asked her daughter as she packed for her trip to New York.

"I'll be fine and even if I wasn't sure, I made a deal and I can't back down from a deal." Emma answered.

"And what about Henry?" Her father asked and Emma groaned.

"I'm sure I want to take him with me. He's never left this town before thanks to her and I want him to experience something new." Emma answered and her parents sighed, decided to leave her alone.

"Henry!" Emma called and she heard the steps of the fifteen year-old boy come down the stairs.

"Yeah?" He answered. He was a hair taller than Emma now with a deep voice and shaggy hair cut.

"Do you have everything ready?" She asked her son, who nodded.

"Yup, everything's ready." Henry answered. He was quieter and way less adventurous than when he was ten.

"Okay, we have to meet Gold in an hour so make sure you have everything."

"Okay, I will mom." Henry says before going back upstairs.

"Has he read her letter yet?" Snow asks and Emma shakes her head.

"Nope. It's still on the dresser where its been for the last five years." Emma answers and both parents nod.

"Do you think he'll ever read it?" Snow questions and Emma sighs.

"Probably not."

Xx***xX

An hour later, Emma, Henry and Rumple were silently on their way to the Boston airport for their flight to New York.

"Do you ever wonder where she went?" Emma asked her son, looking at him from the rear view mirror.

"No. I don't care." Henry said, anger evident in his voice. He would never tell Emma how he really felt. That he wish he could find her and ask her why she left.

"Talking about Regina I see." The Dark One received glares from both people in the car at the sound of her name. "What? I can't say her name. Is she the new Voldemort, dearie?" Rumple says with his signature grin

"No but we would just prefer if you didn't. So could you please just do that." Emma responds.

"Your request is my command." Rumple mocked.

The rest of the car ride was silent. No one said a word and no music was played as they made their way to airport. Once they arrived, they checked their bags and headed towards security which was a interesting situation. After they got through security, they patiently waited for the plane to begin boarding. The trio quietly took their seats next to each other as the plane was boarded. Emma couldn't help but to chuckle at look on Rumple's face as the plane took off. Once the plane landed, Rumple insisted that they start their search.

"If we start right now we can-"

"You can't possible believe that we are going to start searching now?" Emma says and Rumpelstiltskin's facial expression answers the question.

"It's late and its getting dark. Can't we just start tomorrow?" Emma asks and Henry nods in agreement.

"Miss Swan, this is my son you are talking about. I have waited for this for thirty-three years. No, we can't wait until tomorrow." The Dark One says and Emma holds her tongue, keeping her response to herself.

"Fine." Emma relents.

Xx***xX

"That was yummy pizza, Mommy!" Max exclaims and his parents smile.

"It was very yummy." Regina replies with grin at the sight of her husband holding her baby boy.

"How about ice cream for dessert." Neal got an excited clap from his son and a hum of agreement from his wife.

"That sounds wonderful." Regina says as they change their route towards their favourite ice cream parlour.

The family peacefully walks in a comfortable silence, their son occasionally making a cute comment. As they arrived at the parlour, Neal couldn't help the feeling that some was watching him.

"Babe, I'll be right back." Neal told Regina as he put down Max and kissed her cheek.

"Okay." Regina said as grabbed Max's hand, confused by her husbands change in demeanor.

Neal exited the parlour, looking just in case someone had been following him and his family. Just as he turned the corner, he collided face first with someone.

"Sorry, I-" Neal started until he saw he bumped into.

"Emma!"


	3. A Not So Happy Reunion

Chapter Two: A Not So Happy Reunion.

"Neal!" Shock is all over Emma's face as she looks him over. He looks exactly the same as he did fifteen years ago. She had thought she would never see him again and she never wanted to after what he did to her.

"I...I have to go." Neal says as he tries to hurry away but she grabs his arm.

"You have to go? No, you don't get to run away and chicken out. Not again" Emma says angrily.

"I have to get back to my wife and son!" Neal says shocking her and he snatches his arm away from her.

"We need to talk." Emma says and Neal sighs.

"Fine. Then meet me here tomorrow at six." Neal says before going back inside of the parlour.

"Everything okay?" Regina asked her husband. Neal nodded and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, everything's good." Neal answered and Regina narrowed her eyes.

"You're lying." Regina stated and Neal sighed. "What is it?" Regina asked him.

"It's nothing, really." Neal says but Regina didn't believe him.

"Neal, you promised-" Regina started.

"I know and I will. I don't want to ruin our wonderful night so can I just tell you tomorrow?" Neal says and Regina sighs.

"Of course you can." Regina smiles softly, reassuringly and received one back from her husband.

"I'll go get your rocky road and his cookie dough." Neal says, walking towards the counter of the parlour.

"Mommy?" Regina drew her attention to her little knight.

"Yes?"

"When will my lil sister be hwere?" Max asked and Regina smiled.

"Very soon, are you excited to meet her?" Regina replies and her son nods happily.

"Yeah! I ready to be a big brother!" Max exclaims.

"You will be an amazing big brother." Regina says just as Neal makes it back with the ice cream.

"Your cookie dough." Neal smiled at their son as he handed the boy the cone.

"Tank you!" The boy rushed out before taking a lick at the frozen treat.

"And your rocky road." Neal said, handing Regina her own waffle cone of ice cream.

The couple contently walks back home as they eat their ice cream and laugh at the funny things their son mentions. As soon as they get home, the two year-old falls right to sleep leaving the parents to themselves.

"Thank you dear." Regina smiled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Regina asks her husband as they prepare for bed.

"Babe, I'm fine. I said I would tell you tomorrow." Neal sighs.

"I know but-"

"Gina, everything is okay. I'm okay, I swear." Neal cuts her off, as he looks her directly in her eyes and grabs her waist.

"Okay." Regina says and Neal kisses her lips as his hands trail up from her waist to the swell of her stomach.

"Max says he's ready to be a big brother." Regina tells her husband as they get into their king sized bed.

"Did he?" Regina nods. "That boy is going to be an amazing big brother. I can see it now." Neal says with a huge grin.

"I know." Regina says softly.

"Do you ever miss him?" Neal asked her as he's running his hands through her long raven hair.

"All the time." Regina sighs. "He would have been an amazing big brother to Max. He reminds me so much of him at that age, so adventurous and curious." Regina continues.

"I would have loved to meet him." Neal comments and Regina nods.

"He would have loved you." Regina whispers and Neal kisses her hair. "Do you...do you think he would like who I've become now?" Regina asks holding back the tears that have formed in her eyes.

"I think he would love who you've become now." Neal reassures her before kissing her lips gently. "It hard not to."

Xx***xX

"You're finally back." Emma hears as soon as she enters the hotel room.

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air." Emma says to her son.

"Mr. Gold says he wants to start looking first thing in the morning." Henry tells her and she groans.

"Of course he does." She mutters.

As Henry falls asleep, Emma can't help but to think about her encounter with Neal. She had hoped she would never see him ever again. But now she wanted her answers. She needs to know why he left her and let her take the fall for his crime. It was one of the things that had been sitting in the back of her mind for last fifteen years.

Their search begins early the next morning. Rumple knew where they were supposed to go, it was just a matter of getting there. After a few taxi rides, they finally got to the right side of town. It was the suburbs but not far from the city. Now that they were closer, Rumplestiltskin could see the address. When the clock approached six, Emma suggested that they take a break. Of course, Gold protested since they were so close and he would soon be able to reunite with his son but with Henry's help, Rumple relented. Emma convinced Henry to stay with Gold while she took care of things. She didn't need them on her tail while she talked with Neal. She hurriedly made her way to the ice cream parlour and decided to wait outside.

Xx***xX

At six, Neal made his way to the parlour during his break. He decided he would tell Regina about it when he returned home from work. He wanted to finish all of this mess with Emma. As approaches his destination, he sees Emma standing outside the place.

"You're late." Emma mutters as he stands next to her.

"You're just early." He counters and she rolls her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with so we never have to see each other again." Emma says and he nods.

"Agreed. Ask away." Neal replies.

"Why did you leave? Why did you let me take the blame for what you did?" Emma asks, anger evident in her voice.

Neal sighs "I had my reasons, reasons I can't explain right now.”

“What the hell do you mean. Why can’t you explain them to me? I have wondered for fifteen years why you let me take the fall for your crime. If that was your plan all along, just to use me so you could get away Scott free.” Emma’s voice carries venom as she glares at him.

“No! That wasn’t what I had intended to do. I did love you and I truly cared for you but something big came up, something important and I had leave you. It was the only way." Neal says. He wants to ask about the curse and if she's broken it yet but he doesn't.

"So that's it. There was something so important that you just leave me to take the blame for your crime? Yeah that shows that you loved me." Emma spat at him. 

"I did! But there was nothing else I could do!" Neal declared honestly. He hated that he had to leave her but it was right thing to do.

"There were a million other things you could have done!" She practically yells at him, drawing attention from people passing by.

"Emma, please. There are no words to describe how bad I feel about leaving you to take the blame. But I had to!" Neal explains.

"Fine." Emma hisses at him.

"Fine?" Neal looks at her with shock.

"That's all I wanted! All I needed was to know why and since I know now. I never have to see you again. I don't ever want to see you again." Emma snarls. 

“Please Emma, you have to believe that I loved you and that what I did wasn't my intention.” Neal pleads.

“I don’t think I can.” Emma says sadly. “I have to go.” She adds before walking away from Neal.

Xx***xX

“Daddy!” Neal was rushed by his son as soon as he opened the door.

“Hi, buddy.” Neal smiles softly at his son.

“Hi daddy!” Maxwell exclaims with a cheeky smile.

“Where’s mommy?” Neal asks the toddler.

“The kitchen.” Max answers.

“Really?” Neal picks up his two year-old and begins to walk to the kitchen to greet his wife.

“Gina.” His wife was looking around the kitchen for something when he entered.

“Yeah?” Regina replies, not even looking at her husband as she continued to look through cabinets.

“What are you looking for, babe?” Neal asks as he moves to stand closer to her.

“Sugar, candy, chocolate. something sweet. How do we not have anything sweet here!” Regina says with a huff as she slams the cabinet door shut and turns to look at Neal.

“We had ice cream in the-”

“I ate that this morning.” Regina sighs and Neal chuckles.

“Do you want me to go get you something.” Neal asks his wife.

“You just got home.” Regina says and Neal shrugs.

“It’s fine, Gina. I’ll bring Max with me.” Neal smiles.

“Thank you.” Regina smiles at her husband as she closes a different cabinet she was looking in.

“C’mon Max, let go get mommy some sugar.” Neal smiles and the toddler claps in agreement as the two put on their shoes and coat to go to the grocery store.


	4. Papa, Is That You

The next day, Regina, Neal, and Max laughed happily as they eat breakfast. Neal had used the last of everything breakfast related in order to make the perfect breakfast for his family. Regina had never been more happy at the fact that her husband could cook because she didn’t think she would have even attempted to. After the family finished breakfast, Regina prepared to go to the go to the grocery store with her soon while Neal washed the dishes. 

“You know, you could have told me to do this last night.” Neal says and Regina rolls her eyes.

“You would have forgotten everything important, dear.” She comments and Neal acts as if he’s hurt by her statement.

“I would not have. Plus, I had Max, he would have reminded me. Wouldn’t you have?” Neal looks to his son, who nods enthusiastically.

“Yup!” Max says as he attempts to tie his shoe.

“I’m glad.” Regina smiles at her son. “But it’s fine, Neal. I like going grocery shopping. We’ll be fine.” Gina says addressing her husband, who moved to tie his son’s shoes.

“I know that but-”

“It’s fine. I’ll be back in an hour and a half tops.” Regina says and Neal nods. 

“Okay.” Neal kissed his wife as she left the house with their two year old. 

Xx***xX  
Neal had just sat down about thirty minutes after his wife had left to hear a knock at the door. He sighs with a smile as he gets up, knowing his wife must have forgotten her wallet because it takes her at least an hour to buy groceries. There was no way she was already finished.

“Gina, did you leave your-” Neal started as he opened the door but shock stopped his sentence.

“Bae!” Rumpel says happily. He had finally found his son, his only son that he had spent the last 50 years looking for. Everything he had done had been for this moment.

“Papa!? How the hell did you find me?” Neal says in shock and anger. He looks away from his father to see a teenage boy and…

“Emma!” Neal says. “How do you know my...how do you know him?” Neal almost yells and Emma sighs. She was as equally shocked as he was but she kept it in. She just wanted to fulfill her half of the deal and go back home.

“Neal, could you please let us in and we could-”

“No! I won’t let you in! I want to know why you’re here! I want to know how you know him.” Neal says angrily and Emma nods.

“I know that and it’s a lot to explain, could you please just let us in and I’ll tell you what you want.” Emma pleaded.

“Fine, come in.” Neal says reluctantly, glaring at his father. The trio walked into the home, seeing that there was clearly a child living there. Toys scattered across the living room floor. Neal showed them to the living room and waited for one of them to start talking.

“Baelfire..” Rumple starts.

“No! I don’t want to talk to you. Not now, not ever.”

“Please, I know I wasn’t there before but I here now.” Rumpelstiltskin pleads with his estranged son.

“How do you know my father?” Neal prompts and Emma sighs.

“Well….I am the saviour. I had to break the Evil Queen’s curse. And I made a deal with your father, one that is currently being fulfilled.” Emma says carefully. She didn’t know how Neal would take this information.

“So, you did it? You broke the curse?” Neal asks and Emma nods. But then it hit her.

“You knew about the curse? You knew the whole time?!” Emma asks, anger rising within her.

“Your friend August...he told me about the curse. That’s why….That’s the real reason I left you. I didn’t want to, I really didn’t but I had to. You needed to break the curse, you going there was the only way it was going to happen.” Neal explains.

"So you just left me! You did not talk to me or anything you just left." Emma yells at him and he frowns.

"Emma, I am so sorry but I cannot change what happened fifteen years ago. And I do not regret it because you broke the curse and you finally found your family. I did it for you." Neal says and Emma scoffs.   
"Of course you did." Emma rolls her eyes.

"Bae-” The Dark One starts but Neal quickly cut him off.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Neal says angrily.

“Please, Baelfire!” Mr. Gold pleads with his estranged son. “I know I let you down before but I’m here now. I’ve spent the last decades looking for you. I want to make up for lost time.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. You chose power and magic over me, your only son. I don’t care about how long you’ve been looking for me or how sorry you are. I’m all grown up now and I don’t need you anymore. Now, I need you to leave, my wife and son will be back soon and I don’t want them to see you.” Neal says.

“Mom!” Henry says rushing over to his mother with a picture in hand.

“Wait! You have a son?” Neal says with shock. 

“Henry, not right now.” Emma says but Henry shakes his head. 

“No, you have to see this.” Henry says but Neal stops him.

“How old are you kid?” Neal asks.

“Henry, don’t answer that.” Emma says, taking the picture from the teen.

“How old are you kid!?” Neal shouts.

“Fifteen!” Henry yells back. “Why are we yelling?” He continues, his voice calmer.

“He’s fifteen. Emma, is...is he my kid?” Neal asks and Henry shakes his head.

“No, my dad was a firefighter, he died.” Henry answers before looking to his mother. “That’s what you told me.” Henry says and Emma frowns with a sigh.

“Emma is he my son?” Neal asks again and Emma nods.

“Yes.” She says, looking at Henry. Neal couldn’t believe his ears. He had another son, a fifteen year old son. How was he supposed to tell this to Regina.

“You lied to me.” Henry says angrily and Emma shakes her head.

“Henry, I was just trying to protect you!" Emma says but Henry doesn't believe that.

"No! You were just protecting yourself. Just like she did! You are just like her!" Henry yells at his mother before storming off angrily. He didn't care where, just as long as he didn't have to look at his mother. He tries to leave out the side door and just as he reaches for the knob, it opens and a little boy runs into him head on. 

"Ow! Who you?" The toddler questions curiously. 

"I..." Henry stops when he hears another voice that was too familiar to him.

"Maxwell! What have I told you about running." Regina says sternly to her toddler.

"I sowwy, mommy!" He says with a pout as he rubs the back of his head.

"It's okay, just don't do it-" She looks away from her son to see someone else standing there. And the person she sees makes her drop everything in her hands.

"Henry!?"


	5. I Thought I'd Never See You Again

_"It's okay, just don't do it-" She looks away from her son to see someone else standing there. And the person she sees makes her drop everything in her hands._

_"Henry!?"_

**Chapter Four: I Never Thought I'd See You Again**

"How did you...when...I-" Regina couldn't get any words out as she looked at her now fifteen year old son.

"You.." Henry glares at his adoptive mother that he hadn't seen in five years. He couldn't believe that they actually found her. And that she was married to his father. And that she had another son. She replaced him. She had left and replaced him as if he didn't matter. And it hurt because he knew no matter what he said or did, he still loved her and she would always be his mother. And the fact that she replaced him just like that, like he was nothing to her, made him angry and hurt. He knew she never loved him.

"I have to go." He says angrily as he tries to walk passed her but she stopped him.

"How did you even get here? Why are you here?" She asks him. She had thought she would never see her son again when she ran all those years ago. But here he was, in the flesh. He had gotten so tall, at least three inches taller than her. He had grown his hair out, and it had gotten lighter. She felt tears well up at the fact that she had missed him becoming a teenager but she did what she had to in order for him to be happy and have the life he wanted.

"It doesn't matter, I'm leaving." Henry says in a clipped tone as he snatches his arm away from her. But before he could leave the house, Neal, and Emma appeared in the hallway.

"You!" Emma practically saw red at the sight of Regina. The woman in that ruined her life and countless others, the woman who hurt her son. Emma was ready to pounce on Regina until she saw the huge bump protruding from her stomach. The tension was disrupted when Max ran over to his father.

"Daddy, daddy! Me and mommy got yous something!" Neal scooped up his son and looked at his wife, who had never looked more scared and confused in her life.

"That's great, buddy." Neal replies to his son.

"Neal?" Regina wanted to ask her husband a thousand questions at that moment.

"Could both of you please go back to the living room, I need to talk to my wife." Neal said to Emma and Henry.

"Do you know who she is? What she's done?!" Emma says angrily as she points at the brunette.

"No I don't but I can assume you do. I don't care about how you know her, I need to talk to my wife." Neal says firmly and Emma glares at him. Both Henry and Emma reluctantly walk to the living room, leaving the couple and their son.

"Neal, what's going on? How do you know them?" She asks him, her voice showing how scared she was.

"I...Emma and I used to date." Neal says with a sigh. "And in the living room is my father." Neal continues.

"Your father? I thought you said he died." Regina says.

"I know but I lied. I wasn't sure if he was dead so I just said he was. I'm sorry." Neal says with a frown."We have a lot to discuss, don't we?" Neal adds and Regina nods.

"That we do." Regina comments. "But I'd prefer if we got the bags from the car first." Regina says. She'd rather do anything than face Emma Swan and her son.

"I'll get the bags. You don't need to do any heavy lifting." Neal says. "Max, go to your mommy." Neal directs his son, as he puts the boy down and starts grabbing plastic bags to take to the kitchen..

"Mommy, who them?" Max asks, pointing to the living room and Regina sighs.

"They're mommy and daddy's old friends." A true understatement. Regina didn't want to walk into the living room. She didn't want to face them at all. She just wanted to take her son and husband and leave. She was doing fine, doing well. She had changed her ways and had redeemed herself. She went to therapy and learned how address all of her problems the right way. She was finally happy. She was in love, a true love. Something she hadn't felt since...Daniel. She didn't want to lose this. She didn't want Neal to leave, she want him to find out what she had done. What a horrible person she had been and all the people she's hurt. She just didn't want to lose her family.

Regina slowly walks into the living room and more shock hit her when she sees Rumpelstiltskin himself, sitting in her living room. So, that meant that...That Rumpel was Neal's father. That Neal knew about the Enchanted Forest. That he knew about magic. But did he know she was the Evil Queen? No, he couldn't have. Based off what she knew, Neal ran away from Rumpel long before she was even born.

"Well if it isn't the Evil Queen herself." Rumpl smirks and she looks up at him. She hadn't even noticed she had fully entered the living room. She clutched her son's hand a little harder and made sure he was close to her. The glares from Emma and Henry piercing her as she stood there, scared out of her mind in her own living room.

"Rumpel." She says, venom in her voice. She wouldn't say anything serious until Neal got back. She wanted him to hear her side of the story, of whatever story they try to tell him.

"So, you married my son. Well, what a small world." Rumpel says with his signature giggle. "So, that means I have two grandsons now. Well, this is just a fantastic day."

"Two?" Regina questioned.

"What? You didn't know that Neal is Henry's father." Rumpel laughs as Regina's eyes widen and she looks at Henry who looks down at the floor.

"He's Neal's son?" Regina was completely in shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"Don't act like you didn't know. You knew everything, this has been your plan all along." Emma growls at her as Neal reenters the room. He has a frown on his face as he looks at Emma, Henry, and his father.

"You're his father?" Neal turns to look Regina and he sighs.

"I am." Neal answers and Regina sighs. "And you're from the Enchanted Forest too?" Neal asks and Regina nods.

"Of course she is! She's the Evil Queen. She's the one that cast the curse." Emma yells and Neal looks at his wife with shock.

"You...you were the Evil Queen?" Neal asks her and he could see the tears begin to form in Regina's eyes as she nods. She couldn't form a single word as her husband looked at her with such shock. She knew he would hate her if he found this out and her worst nightmare was unfolding right in front of her.

"She put the Enchanted forest under a curse. She killed villages and hurt so many people. She made our son think he was crazy for knowing the truth. And she ran when she was defeated. She's a horrible person, Neal." Emma yelled and Regina shook her head. That wasn't her. She wasn't evil, she didn't do that anymore. She had moved passed that. Let all of her anger go so she could finally be happy. She didn't care about Snow White and her dumb prince or that stupid town. All she cared about was her husband and her children. And she was going to lose them because of her past.

"Regina, how could you do all that?" Neal blurted out! He hadn't meant to. He wanted her to say her side of the story first. To explain herself. He wanted them both to tell each other about their life in the Enchanted forest but that came out instead and he knew that he hurt her deeply. He could see her walls forming again and all of his hard work going down the drain.

Neal cringed at the hurt look on his wife's face. She looked as if she had been slapped. She had tears running down her face and he cheeks were flushed a crimson red. "I need…. I need some fresh air." Regina says, letting go of her son's hand as she turned to leave the home. She just needed some fresh air to wrap her head around what just happened. She was suffocated in that room with all of those people staring at her and Emma telling all of her faults to the one person who loves and trusts her. Well, used to trust her.

"Regina, no! don't go. I didn't mean tha. I'm sorry." Neal grabs her arm and she stops.

"Neal, please, I just need some fresh air. I'll be back." Regina says with a small, forced smile.

"I goes with mama." Max finally speaks up. He had no idea what was going on or why that mean lady was yelling at his mommy but he didn't like it. And he didn't like that his mama was crying and he wanted to feel better.

"Max, mommy need to by herself this time, okay." Regina says gently to her son but did nothing to sooth him.

"No! I goes with mama! I want mama!" Max began to pout, tears began to form in his eyes and both parents knew this wouldn't end well.

"Okay, you can come with mommy." Regina says taking Maxwell's hand again.

"Gina…"

"Neal, I'll be back I promise." Regina declares as Neal wipes some tears from her face. He softly kisses her, cupping her cheek as they connected and there was a spark that flew between them.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come back." Muttered Emma, causing the couple to break their kiss.

"I love you, Regina." States Neal after he sends Emma a fierce glare.

"I love you too, Neal." Regina says as she wipes the last of the tears from her cheeks and takes their son as she leaves out the back door.

 


	6. Chapter Five: The Letter Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I realized that I posted a chapter to fanfiction.net and never posted it on this website so this isn't really a new chapter since I wrote it a while ago but I forgot to post it on here. I have gotten a lot of review on both platforms asking me to continue you this and I am giving it some thought and looking at the rough draft that I had started a while back. Hopefully I can get some more motivation and inspiration and finish this story since so many people love it. Anyways, on to this lost chapter.

** Chapter Five: The Letter Part 1 **

Neal didn't know what to think! He was so confused about everything that just happened. He now had two kids, his father was back and his wife used to be the Evil Queen. It was a lot to take in at once. He paced around a small area in his living room as the other three people in the room stared at him.

"What are you looking at!?" He says frustratedly at the people in the room.

"Well, you look confused about this, about everything." Rumple said, standing up to walk over to his son.

"No! I don't want to talk to you. I do not even want you to be here." Neal says angrily. He didn't understand why they even were here. He was perfectly fine this morning, his family was happy and cheerful but now they were broken. In the matter of two hours, his family went from blissfully happy to shambles.

"Neal, your wife, Regina…" It felt odd saying her name, Emma had been avoiding it for five years but this basically forced her to. "She isn't who she says she is and she isn't a good person, she isn't a good mother, she-"

"Stop it, damn it!" Neal yell out of anger and frustration. He refused to believe the words that were coming out of Emma's mouth and he refused to let anyone tell him that Regina wasn't a good mother, an extraordinary mother. All Regina ever wanted was for her children to be happy and she would do anything to make that happen. "There is nothing you could ever say or do that could prove to me that she isn't a good mother. Not a single thing. She left her son that she adopted so he could be happy with his real family. She saw that he was miserable with her and she did what she had to make him happy. Our son has never had a sad day in his life thanks to Regina. So, you cannot sit here and tell me that Regina is a bad mother." Neal yells at them.

Henry looked Neal with shock. That couldn't be true. He had believed for the last six years that his mother used him and didn't love him at all. After all, she did lie to him and make everyone think that he was crazy. But hear this man, his father, talk about her so passionately made him question what he thought. But then again his mot- Regina was a good liar and a good performer. Everything she said could just as well be a lie.

"She told you that?" Henry finally speaks up. "She really told you that?" He asks, He needs to know. He needs to believe that she did love him, that she still did.

"She did."

Xx***xX

**2 Years ago in New York.**

_Neal had just entered the apartment that night. He was looking forward to see his wife. She was due to give birth to their son any day now and loved how happy and excited she was about. She just glowed no matter what. Well, tonight was very different. As he entered their bedroom, he heard loud sobbing. Confused, Neal walks in further to see his wife clutching a shirt with tears streaming down her face as she violent sobs left her mouth._

_"Regina what's wrong?" He rushes over to the bed. He knows not to touch her until she says it's okay, he didn't want her to shut him out. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was another sob. Neal had never seen her this way, she was alway so composed and….Regal._

_"Can I hold you?" Neal asks her and Regina nods frantically. Neal instantly wraps his arms around his pregnant wife, her head resting on his shoulder as sobs continue to leave her mouth. He rubs her back as he kisses her hair, attempting to calm her down. Just enough to let her speak._

_"Babe, what's wrong? What happened?" Neal asked her as her breathing slowly calmed, her grip on the shirt in her hands weakened._

_"Today was my son's birthday. He's thirteen now." Regina rushed out. "And I miss him so much." Regina continues._

_"Oh, Gina. Why didn't you say something this morning?" He asked her as he stroked her hair. Her head now rested on his chest as he held her._

_"I didn't know what to say. But I just miss him. I loved him so much, I did everything I could but it still wasn't enough. And it just got worse when I told him he was adopted. He stopped talking to me, he was disrespectful and rude and hateful but I never stopped telling him I loved him, I never stopped trying to show him that I loved him. And it only got worse when he was ten. He had ran away. I don't how he did it but he found out who is birth mother was and brought her to Storybrooke. And I know that I had done bad things in my past but that didn't I was a bad mother…..does that make me a bad mother?" Regina asked him and he shook his head._

_"Of course not! The fact that you worry makes you an amazing mother and you might have done some bad things but everyone has. They don't make you any less of a mother." Neal answers her and she looks up at him._

_"Really?" The brunette questions._

_"I mean it, Regina." Neal says kissing her forehead._

_"I just..I left because I loved him so much and I wanted him to be happy and if it wasn't with me so be it. I just wanted him to be happy. I tried to hold onto him too hard and it just drove him away even more. So, I wrote him a letter and I left him with his birth mother. I could see that she loved him and I knew he loved her. I just hope that he's happy."_

 

**Meanwhile, in Storybrooke 2 years ago**

 

_"Mom do we have to this? I'm thirteen now." Henry groans and Snow white intervenes._

_"Of course we have to Henry, it's your birthday. You're a teenager now." She says with a bright smile._

_"But-"_

_"No buts Henry." Emma says as they bring out a chocolate confetti cake. David grabs the candles and the lighter and puts the candles in the cake, lighting the one and three. The group begins singing happy birthday with bright smile and Henry can't help but have a small smile on his face. Once the song was over, everyone looked over at Henry, Emma urging him to make a wish and blow out the candles. Henry sighs as he makes his wish and blows out the candles._

_"So, what did you wish for?" David asks his grandson and Henry shakes his head._

_"You know I can't tell you or the wish will never come true." Henry says. Mary-Margaret grabs the knife and begins cutting the cake and handing out pieces. After they ate the cake, they gave out the presents. Most of them were fairly nice, comic books, some new movies, and a couple new games but none of them compared to what he truly wanted, what he wished for. His mother. He had missed her so much and he started to feel bad about everything he had said and done. He was still angry about what she had done but he still loved her. He always would. She was his mom and deep down he knew she loved him. But she left him. And he didn't know how to feel about that._

_"Can I go to bed now?" Henry asks after he opened all of his gifts. Thinking about Regina always made him sad or angry. The trio's smiles faltered as they looked at the teen. He clearly didn't look happy despite what he said. And they all hated to see him so sad. He had been that way since Regina had left. He had been so distant and quiet. He was nothing like the little adventurous Henry they had seen three years ago._

_"Sure, Henry." Emma smiled sadly. Henry nodded and gathered his gifts in his hands before rushing upstairs._

_"Do you know what he wishes for? It's been this way every year. After his wish, he gets so sad and goes to his room." David asks._

_"I'm not sure but I have a very strong feeling about what it is." Emma sighs as she picks up wrapping paper._

_"Regina." Snow says and they all sigh. Even after three years, Regina still affected their lives. And they had a feeling that she never would stop._

_Henry looked at the letter sitting on his dresser with a glare. He had refused to read it. He didn't want to when he was ten and he still didn't want to. He has looked at this letter for the last three years with an array of feelings. He just didn't understand why she left and he knew that the letter would probably give him some insight but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. So, instead he turns on his dvd player and tv, pops in "The Avengers" and tries to think about anything other than Regina._


	7. The Expplanation Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Just to clear this up, this will be an Evilfire story all they way through, no swanfire, no swanqueen just EvilFire. Also, I'd like to say that I do think I'd be able to finish this story, It's just going to take a little time to get things in order but I do plan on finishing it. So this chapter is just a little filler chapter until I can work out some plot details and have a strong storyline. Thank you much for sticking with this story and I appreciate all of the reviews.

"Mommy, where we goin'?" Max asks and Regina sighs.

"Where do you want to go?" She asks the toddler.

"Park?" Max says. He loves to play on the swings, it makes him feel like he's flying.

"The park we go." Regina says and she hears a 'yay' from her son in the back. The drive to the park was short and filled with Max's singing to the popular songs on the radio. Regina had a soft smile as she listened to her son attempt to sing the right notes. When they arrived at the park, Max rushed to the swings and found one to swing on. Regina happily pushed her son on the swings, ignoring the thoughts of her husband and the visitors in her house. She hated that he believed them without hearing her side of the story. And she would be lying if she said she wasn't angry. She was furious that Emma just told Neal every bad thing she could think of. She didn't give her a chance to explain herself, she just spoke from her point of view. What gave her the right to walk into her home and say all of that. It wasn't hers to say or explain. And she was hurt that Neal believed Emma. He didn't wait for to explain herself, he just jumped to conclusions and agreed with Emma. That she was a terrible person and a bad mother. The one person that never believed that now did. He probably thought that she was a monster now.

"Mommy! Down now." Regina snapped out of her haze and took her son out of the swing.

"Where do you want to go now, my little knight?" Regina asked her son.

"Slides!" He says happily and Regina grabs his hand as they walk over to the slides for him to play on. They stayed at the park for about an hour, Regina just watching her son play and have good time. When she looked at her phone, she noticed she had a least ten calls and a couple of messages from Neal. Sighing she unlocked her phone and began to read the messages.

"Regina I'm so sorry! Please come back so we can talk. I love you."

"Regina, could you at least let me know you guys are okay?"

"I love you, I always will, Gina."

Regina sighed as few tears fell down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and put her phone back in her pocket. Maybe he didn't think she was a terrible person. Maybe he would listen to her and her side of the story. Maybe he would understand. Just maybe.

"Hey, Max, let's go get you a new toy." She says her son as he runs over to her. She wasn't quite ready to go home just yet. She still needed time to breathe and calm down. She had no idea what she was going to do when she talked to Neal.

"Yeah, mommy!" He says with a big smile.

"Okay, let's go." Regina says and the walk back to the car. Regina quickly straps him in his toddler seat and begins to drive to the nearest toy store. They arrive at the store ten minutes and Max is practically jumping out of his seat.

"We're hwere, mommy!" He exclaims as he tries to unbuckle his seat belt.

"I know. Just wait a second, I'll get your seat belt." Regina tells him as she unbuckles her seat belt and gets out of the car. She quickly unbuckled her son and grabbed his hand as they walked into the toy store. Max was practically jumping with excitement as they walked through the aisles. Regina smiled as she watched him make a decision on what three toys he wanted. He was so happy, something she always wanted for him. She just wanted him to be happy. Once he chose his three toys, they went to the checkout and she paid for them. She made sure Max was safely in his seat before putting the toys in the trunk and getting in the car herself. She really didn't want to to go home, it was the last thing she wanted to do but she had to face them eventually. But on the way home, she stops to get them ice cream and lets Max eat his ice cream cone as slow as he pleased. And when they arrived at their home, she saw that her little knight was fast asleep. Regina quickly got out of the car and gathered her son in her arms before walking back into her house. She took a deep breath as she approached the living room where she expected everyone to be.

"Regina, you're back!" Neal instantly shot up from his seat and walked to the pair. "And why are you holding him?" Neal asked, quickly taking the boy from her arms despite Regina holding him as tight as she possibly could. Neal saw her reaction and mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't have done that, she was fragile enough as it was and now she thinks he's taking their son away from her."The doctor said that you shouldn't be holding him, it's not good for the baby. I'm not taking him away from you, I could never." Neal reassures her and Regina nods, regaining her composure. She had shown enough vulnerability as it was and she refused to show anymore. Regina stood on the other side of the room, ignoring the looks she got from the guests in her home while Neal laid their son down. Once Neal returned, he stood next to Regina, grabbing her hand as a sign of comfort.

"So where would you like to start?" Rumpel said looking at the couple. He would have never imagined this pairing ever but here it was right in front of him.

"How did you get here? How did you find us?" Neal asks and Rumple sighs.

"I used a tracking spell." The Imp answered honestly.

"Of course you did. It's always magic with you." Neal mutters.

"Neal, please listen to me. Everyday, I thought about you and if you were okay. I did everything I could to find you. I never stopped looking for you." Rumple told him and he shook his head.

"Why did you bring them with you?" Neal ignored his father's apology, it meant nothing to him, not after all he had been through.

"Emma owed me a favor and she decided to bring Henry with her." The imp answered and Neal glared.

"Things never change with you, do they?" Neal says and he saw the look of devastation on his father's face.

"Bae…"

"I need for you to leave." Neal says and Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think Gold is the only one with unfinished business here." Emma spoke up and the couple looked in the direction of the blonde. Despite holding Neal's hand tightly, Regina had finally regained her cold and protected persona, a frown etched on her face.

"I told you why I left Emma, there's nothing else-" Neal started but Emma cut him off.

"Not you, we can talk later. I'm talking about Regina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for such a small chapter but still leave me your thoughts and any ideas on what you'd like to happen in the story.


	8. The Explanation Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to read Regina's letter to Henry!

Regina glared at the blonde woman, hiding her fear behind her mask of indifference. She could only imagine what Emma was going to say to her. It's been five years since they had last seen each other and their last encounter was anything but a good one. The woman has had five years to listen to the Charming's and hear whatever lies they've told her and Henry.

"So go ahead, Regina or should I say, your majesty?" Emma mocked, a glared pointed back at the brunette.

"Miss Swan…" Regina started, her tone cold as ice.

"No, don't 'Miss Swan' me. You don't have the right. You are nothing but a coward. You cursed a whole kingdom because you were jealous Snow White and-"

"You really believe that lie?" Regina started, her anger flowing through her body. "You really think I'd go through all of this because of some beauty contest? Over a little bit of jealousy? Well, you are sadly mistaken and you know nothing about me or what I've been through." Regina shouts and Emma froze. "And you don't deserve to know what I've been through or why I did what I did. I owe you or that godforsaken town absolutely nothing!"

"The hell you don't! You put them there. It's your fault that they're in this world in the first place. That they've been separated from their families. You don't get to just do that and walk away with no consequences." Emma yells and Regina shakes her head, a dark chuckle leaving her mouth.

"You think I didn't face consequences? I gave up everything for that curse, even my own father. Just to be alone and miserable for eighteen years. And when it broke, I lost the one thing that mattered to me, the only person I cared about." Regina glanced at Henry for a moment, making eye contact with the boy before looking at Emma again. "So don't try to lecture me about consequences, I am well acquainted with them." Emma stared at the former queen in shock. She never put much thought into why Regina did what she did. She had just thought the woman was cold-hearted, evil and jealous. She had never seen another part of her that act that way. She guessed she knew where Henry got that black and white thinking.

"But why did you leave?" Everyone turned to look at the quiet fifteen-year-old boy who sat in the corner of the room.

Regina sighed as she looked at him. She could feel tears well up in her eye. He looked so lost, so sad. She thought that if she had left, he would be happier, that he would enjoy his life with his real family. Being normal, growing up with friends his age. But clearly, she thought completely wrong.

"You didn't read my letter?" It was a rhetorical question, she could tell he didn't by the way he asked the question. She had hoped he would, that he would have at least had an explanation over these past 5 years but instead he had been left in the dark about it.

"I-I was scared. I was scared for my life! I thought they were going to execute me. And I didn't want you to see that. And I thought you'd be happier if I left. That you would be able to live your normal life and be happy. You weren't happy with me and I wanted to do whatever I could to make you happy, even if it meant letting you live with the Charmings. I thought me being gone would make you happy." Regina answered and Henry didn't show much of a reaction.

"Well, it didn't." He muttered and her eyes widened. Before she could respond, everyone looked towards the stairs at the sound of Neal's footsteps. As Neal entered the living room he stood next to his wife, wrapping his arm around the small of her back to keep her close.

"I think it's time you all left. You got what you came here for, you found me, found us. Emma paid off her end of the debt. Now leave." Neal could feel Regina's trembling in his arms and it made him angry. He hated seeing his wife upset and to think that he had caused some of it had really tired him out. He was ready for them to leave his home, so he could talk to his wife in private.

"Baelfire…" Rumple began to plead but Neal shook his head.

"No! I don't want to hear it. Please leave." Neal's tone made it clear that there was no room for discussion. Rumple grabbed his cane and stood from where he was sitting.

"Fine, I'll leave for tonight. But, I'll be back, I'm not giving up, Bae." Rumple said and Neal scoffed.

"Don't bother," Neal replied, anger underlining his indifference.

Emma and Henry paid one last look to the couple before the trio left out of their door. As the door shut, Regina let out a breath as she moved to take a seat on the couch. She could feel more tears well up in her eyes as she struggled to breathe properly. Neal quickly noticed this and sat down next to her.

"It's okay, Gina, I'm right here." He tried comforting her, wiping the tears that began to fall down her cheeks.

"I didn't think I'd ever see him again." Regina sobbed out and Neal sighed. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her body shake as she cried and he hated that their perfect morning had turned into this. "He's grown up and I missed all of it, I missed everything and he's still miserable. I couldn't even make him happy by leaving." She added and Neal kissed her forehead.

"You did what you thought was right, you tried to protect him." Neal tried to comfort to no avail.

"But I didn't! He's still hurt and in pain. All I did was hurt him more than I did before." He could tell Regina was getting more stressed with every breath she took.

"How about I tell you my story, my true story." He suggested in an attempt to calm her down, distract her from her own turmoil.

"Neal.." She sniffled, beginning to protest but he shook his head.

"No, it's fine. It was bound to happen eventually." He reasoned and she sighed. He was right, she was foolish to have thought that her past would never come back to bite her in the ass. She had just wished it had happened later, a lot later.

"Tell me your story," Regina tells him with a small, sad smile and he returns the gesture before starting to talk.

Xx***xX

"I can't believe he defended her, after everything she's done." Emma ranted as she paced the small confines of the hotel room she shared with her son. "And for her to act as if she is so innocent, "I did it to protect you." bullshit. She doesn't care about anyone but herself, she was only protecting herself."Emma went on and Henry sighed.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk," Henry said as he stood up from his spot on the bed, effectively interrupting his mother's rant. She stopped to look at her son, his lips pulled into a frown and his eyes sad. Emma failed to realize that her son had gone through a lot in the past twenty-four hours and was trying to figure it all out.

"Okay, just don't leave the block and call me if you need me." She told him with a sad smile and he nodded.

"Okay mom, I will," Henry replied quietly before leaving out the room. As soon as he exited the hotel room, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. His name was written big on the outside, in clearly rushed handwriting but somehow he could still recognize it as his mother's neat penmanship. He opened it and took a breath before he began to read it.

_Henry,_

_I'm sorry it turned out like this. I never meant to hurt you, to make you think that you were crazy, that you didn't know who you are. You deserve a mother that can love you the right way, better than me. I never knew how to love very well. My mother wasn't the friendliest of people and she took away my first and only true love. And my marriage was never for love but so I could be a mother to Snow. So it's safe to say that I haven't had many good experiences with love. But I learned that holding onto the person you love tighter doesn't make them love you back. It only makes them pull away. And I'm so sorry I did that you. I never wanted to do that you. I had just gotten so scared that I would lose you, that I would lose your love so I held onto you, so tight. You are the best thing that had ever happened to me and I only want what's best for you. I want you to have a happy family and grow up with your friends, I want you to have your happy ending. I want you to have everything you've ever wanted. And I hope that one day I'll be able to tell you my side of the story. That one day you can forgive me for all that I've done. I love you so much, my little prince, don't you ever forget that._

_Love, mom._

Tears streamed down Henry's cheeks as he stopped in at the end of the block. He was so scared that this letter would be an excuse or another lie. He had even started to hate the letter because of it but it was the exact opposite. And it made him miss her even more. He wanted to hear her story, he wanted to hear her side. The book told him nothing about her except that she was evil and cruel. It never said why she did those things or why she hated Snow White. And as a child he never asked or cared, he just wanted the good guys to win and the curse to be broken.

But would she even want to tell it to him now? She had her own son now, a family that she loved and cared for. A family that loved her in return. More than he had ever shown her. He had done everything to get away from her and he couldn't imagine how awful that must have felt for the only person you loved to push you away. He had never regretted anything more. Maybe he could have helped her see that she could have been happy without the curse if he hadn't pushed her away. He was still so angry at her for leaving, for not fighting for him but he was also angry with himself. He let her think that she hated her, that he wanted nothing do with her so why would she have stayed in a town where everyone hated her and wanted her dead.

Henry sat on a bench at the end of the block for an hour or so, taking in the information of the letter and his own thoughts before returning to the hotel room. He knew that he had to go see Regina again. He had to apologize to her, to tell her that she was still his mom. And he had to ask to hear her side of the story. He couldn't leave New York without knowing what had turned her into the Evil Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I do plan on posting more but it might take a while. This is my first attempt at an EvilFire story so I hope I do it justice. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
